Attitude Adjustment
by ScribeAnimal
Summary: Everybody's favorite Aussie Commander gets an "attitude adjustment"... Hey, c'mon...everyone wants to beat the living tar out of him. Rated M for violence. Written in 1998 - First written on hmshipper on OneList


"ATTITUDE ADJUSTMENT"

Author: Hugo Chikamori

Rating: NC-17

Classification: Mac/Harm R; Animal/Brumby V (Violence)

Spoilers: None, but characters from author's Wings of Gold are used.

Summary: Everybody's favorite (NOT) Aussie Commander gets an attitude adjustment, not what everyone thinks.

DISCLAIMER: The characters Harm Rabb, Jr., Sarah Mackenzie, AJ Chegwidden, et al. belong in concept if not name) to CBS/Bellisarius. No profit is being made from this story, nor is any infringement intended. My Wings of Gold character is my own creation, all rights reserved. If you intend to use them, by all means, however please contact me before hand.

AN: Posted for jag389. Enjoy.

1715 ZULU EDT June 31st, 1998

Officers Mess, JAG  
Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia.

Harm, alone, dejected and in thought, sat by himself at a table, watching the two love-birds at it again. 'Why can't I get a relationship like this?' he asked himself.

Brumby, the Aussie exchange officer was shooting victorious glances at him as he had managed to woo Major Sarah MacKenzie. 'Mac, of all the dumb choices, you could of made...you could have been with me...' Harm thought as he casually picked at his meal, his inner turmoil evident on his face.

" So, what's up, sailor...Pick it up...Man..." a familiar voice was heard as he looked up. He looked up from his vegetarian chow mein, to see navy blue jacket with three full stripes on it. The upside-down gold star indicated a line-officer. Accompanying him were two other officers, one of whom he recognized as Commander Jack Keeter. The first officer who had spoken was an asian who grinned at him. "Damnit, Harm, you look so glum like that, everyone'll think the world just caved in..."

" Animal...unfortunately, for me, it did." Harm muttered. " You see that?"

Commander Toshio "Animal" Nakamura looked over at the scene. The marine major that Harm had fallen over had fallen for someone else. "Aw,shit..." Animal muttered as he sat down. "So, who's the Aussie?"

" He's Lieutenant Commander Mic Brumby...Royal Australian Navy, and his ego is about a mile wide..." Harm grumbled as he finally pushed his plate away from him. Lieutenant Mick "Scooter" Doerksen sat down beside him. And Keeter sat down beside Animal. The gold wings on Animal's, Keeter's and Harm's left breast pockets were glaringly obvious as was Scooter's NFO (Naval Flight Observer) wings, to a slightly dense Australian Navy officer who wandered up.

" So, I see the gathering of the fly-boys are here...g'day, mate..." Animal looked up to see the brash young Australian Lieutenant Commander standing beside him. He was tall, but he wasn't that thickly built. Animal looked at Brumby like he was excrement on his own shoe, but Brumby casually ignored that.

Keeter didn't. " You're addressing a superior officer...Lieutenant Commander Brumby..."

" My deepest apologies, Commander..." the tone of disrespect was in his voice still. Mac rolled her eyes, as she stood beside Mic.

" Lieutenant Commander Brumby and I have to be on our way...I'll see you tomorrow, Harm..."

" Yeah, see ya, Mac..." Harm muttered scathingly...'Wish I didn't have to see that pompous jerk, too...' under his breath as the couple left.

" Want I should smack him, boss..." Scooter asked Animal facetiously, referring to giving Brumby a going-over.

Animal chuckled once, and then shook his head." Ya don't wanna get in trouble, do ya?"

" So, what brings you out this way..." Harm asked." Not that I mind the visit."

" Oh, just thought I'd see how the JAG corps was doing. Ever since we had that Code Red thing on board the ship."

Harm remembered that...A Marine was put on trial under Section 9, Article 118 of the Uniform Code of Military Justice, under a capital murder case. A serious offence like that had carried the death penalty. As the prosecuting attorney for that case, he had carried the weight of having to convict a Marine and send him to Federal Death Row.

" So, when did you get promoted?" Harm asked. When last he saw Animal, Animal was a Lieutenant Commander, same as Harm.

" Oh, that was just after the whole Japan-US spitball fight." The US trade embargo against Japan had escalated to a hostile stand-off after 2 Japanese megalomaniacs had gotten control of the Japanese government. " Ended up shooting down 2 F-15J's over that incident. Lucky, our government is more liberal now, or we would have had a repeat of WWII." Animal's parents had been interned at TuleLake. There were a few nasty incidents though.

Harm nodded. As an Asian, it was tough for Animal. Animal would try to shake off any racial slurs or anything like that, but it was hard. As a fighter pilot, Animal was the top, with seven kills to his credit. It didn't seem possible, but, when he was behind the controls of his F-14 Tomcat, Animal didn't find trouble, it usually found him. Most of his kills were in border skirmishes, such as Bosnia. He didn't get any kills in the Persian Gulf, however as the Tomcats were shut out of the kill quota by the Air Farce (as Animal liked to refer to them as).

" So, what do you think...about those two..." Animal asked Keeter.

Keeter exhaled loudly." Damned...cocky S.O.B." he muttered. " That guy had a lot of nerve, baiting you like that. Animal...evidently he doesn't like Asians very much..." Animal grinned. Good ol' Keeter, he always stood up for a friend. And Animal wanted to stick up for another friend. Good ol'Harm, a good friend, and a former crack fighter pilot before the Hand of God had snuck down and double-whammied him one. Animal, above all, didn't like being baited. That was two reasons now that he owed Brumby a five-knuckled sandwich. Animal didn't believe in getting mad, he believed in getting even. He would definitely enjoy this.

0845 ZULU EDT July 1st, 1998

JAG HEADQUARTERS

Falls Church, Virginia.

Animal strode up to the JAG headquarters. He had an invitation to the whole JAG Corps. The 4th of July was coming up and he wanted to invite them to a special air demonstration that the US NAVY would be putting on in celebration of Independence Day.

" Hi, Commander..." Lieutenant jg Harriet Sims' voice startled him out of his reverie. " Gee, I haven't seen you around in such a long time."

" Hi, Lieutenant...Sims, right?" Animal grinned. JAG was a comfy place. He didn't feel at home except for three place, Home, his squadron, and JAG Headquarters.

" That's right...you remembered..." Harriet said. Lieutenant Bud Roberts came around the corner carrying a big stack of files and nearly crashed into the young Commander.

" Woah...Bud, you all right..." Animal peered over half the files had fallen into his outstretched arms as Bud picked himself off the ground.

" SIR..." Bud dropped the remaining files and stood stiffly at attention.

Animal raised one eyebrow," Bud, the floor is dirty...you'd betterpick those files up..."

" Yes, sir...sir..." he stammered as he did so. Animal chuckled.

" Bud, you all right? You look a little stunned. It's Animal, a friend, remember?" Animal asked.

" Oh, yes, sir..." Bud replied, eyeing Animal's khaki collar which had silver oak leaves on them. " But, sir, weren't you a Lieutenant Commander, before...sir?"

" Yes, I was..." Animal said, putting an emphasis on the "was". " I recently was promoted."

Bud looked even more startled, "I...uh...congratulations, sir..." he grinned finally. Animal was relieved. He thought that he would have to order the young lieutenant to stand-at ease.

" What's all this noise going on..." Mac peered out of the room. Her face lit up when she recognized who it was. " Animal...how are you?" Animal grinned cheerily at her.

" So, Mac. What's up..." She came close and grinned at him as she inspected the collars of his khaki uniform.

" So, you're a superior officer, now..." Mac grinned.

" Yep, SecNav and BuPers, in all their infinite wisdom, decided that this fumble-nuts was deemed to have all the makings of a Commander." Animal recited and then laughed,"So they promoted me."

" So, who's this Aussie, Harm keeps telling me, you hang out with now?" Animal continued jocularly.

Mac looked down at her feet, self-conscious for once. She knew that her flirting and hanging around with Mic Brumby had hurt Harm. Harm couldn't bring himself to ask her himself, and asked Animal to ask her for him.

" Oh, it's nothing really. Mic Brumby just needs someone to show him around town, for a while..."

Animal looked at her. His expression told her that he didn't buy it, but Animal, the ever-polite, officer, much like Harm in a way, didn't feel that he should probe further. Oh, that Asian guy was just like Harm in that way. He was so polite, so righteous, given the right circumstances, she would have fallen for him as hard as she had fallen for Harm. 'They should

have been twins...' Mac thought to herself. 'Maybe that's why they get along so well...' and they both had gold wings, she reminded herself.

"Well, well, well...I thought I heard a familiar voice..." Rear Admiral AJ Chegwidden looked out into the hallway. " Commander, come in..."

" Sir." Animal responded, " Catch ya later, Mac..." Animal headed into AJ's office.

1745 ZULU (same day)

OFFICER'S MESS

JAG HEADQUARTERS, FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

"Mic, I thought that was you..." Mac replied as she saw the Australian Naval officer approach.

"Mac, what was that Nip officer asking you about today...that turned you so red..." Mac recoiled at the racial slur that Brumby had used so casually. " What's wrong..."

"Mic, I don't appreciate you calling a close friend of mine a Nip, or a Jap or anything like that...Commander Nakamura has been a very close friend of both Harm's and myself. Not only that, he is a well-decorated US Naval officer and deserves your respect." Mac said, her voice frigid as ice. " I would appreciate it if you would leave...now..."

"But, Mac, I..." Lieutenant Commander Brumby said...obviously not getting the hint. He made a grab for Mac...and Animal appeared right beside Mac from the alcove right next to where Mac and Brumby were.

" Lieutenant Commander, I believe the Major requested your departure from this premises..." Animal replied coldly. His brown eyes turning to obsidian.

" What...You...Nip...you're now making a play on Mac too?" Animal let that racial epithet slide, but then said,

" Alright, Brumby, outside..." Animal growled. He would stick up for Mac, but he was not about to make a play for his friend's girl. And Brumby would pay for that comment.

When the six of the group got outside, they formed a semi-circle, much like a playground fight. Harm grinned at Animal who shrugged aside the next comment..." When you're done with him, can I hit him too."

" You can't hit me, Jap...If you do, your navy career is finished..." Brumby blustered.

" As I see it, Lieutenant Commander Brumby, I don't see an officer..." Animal unbuttoned his khaki shirt, to reveal a white t-shirt. " and anyone could wear a set of khaki pants. I will warn you before hand that I have a black-belt in Martial Arts. You can back out now, if you wish..."

Brumby sneered,"Not a chance..." as he stripped off his jacket. He took a couple of practice jabs, as Animal took a couple of whistling round house kicks, that quartered the air.

Mac and Harm grinned as they watched this. Scooter and Keeter were watching with satisfied looks.

Brumby got in the first punch. It glanced off Animal's shoulder and didn't do much. Animal nailed him with a combination that got his stomach and his jaw. Brumby pivoted and tried to kick Animal in the nuts, but Animal dropped to his knees and swept the leg, Brumby was standing on out from under him, simultaneously grabbing for his leg which was suspended. Brumby hit the ground hard, opening up a gash in his hand, which started to bleed freely.

" Lucky I have an extra shirt. Don't want his blood to ruin my uniform." Animal grunted, as he levelled a hard shuto punch at the Australian officer's jaw. A solid crack was heard as Brumby was lifted off his feet and landed flat on his tail on the ground. "And I'm not even getting warmed up yet..." Animal commented to Mac. " Get up, Brumby, I'm not finished ass-whuppin' you yet..."

Brumby got up slowly. Animal knew from martial arts that when an opponent gets up dizzily like that, he was finished. Animal employed a lightning fast finishing move. A spinning roundhouse, that turned Animal, into a blur, connected with the side of Brumby's head. A pained "OOOOOF" was all that was heard as Brumby collapsed to the ground. Animal picked him up the front of his collar and hissed,"Don't ever try and grab for Mac again, and if you ever call me Jap or any other epithet, I'm going to beat the living tar out of you. Got it?" Brumby nodded..." And, guess what...you never saw me, you ran into a flag-pole. And if I hear you even breathe a word about how an Asian officer kicked your ass, I'm going to plaster you with an assault charge on an officer that will throw your sorry ass out of this country...Do you understand me, mister?" Brumby nodded carefully and his eyes reflected his terror as Animal raised his fist threateningly.

" Yes, sir..." Brumby whimpered.

" Let's reinforce that lesson, shall we?" Animal said as he cuffed Brumby painfully across the ear. " Once more for reinforcement?" Animal asked. Brumby shook his head in absolute fear. Animal drew a fist back for Brumby's nose. Animal's countenance took on a fearsome look as he rifled his fist at Brumby in a deadly collision course that would drive

the bridge of Brumby's nose into his brain, with deadly consequences. Mac shouted, "ANIMAL ...NO!" Just before contact, Animal's fist slowed to a dead stop just in front of Brumby's crossed eye-balls...as his head shook in terror. He pinched Brumby's nose and said, " Chinese fighting lesson, nevah blink...HONK..." and then shoved Brumby's forehead so that his head bounced on the ground. Brumby's head raised off the ground slightly as he took on a really dazed expression and passed out.

Mac clapped as she went over to hug Animal. " Geez, I've never seen such a wicked little display like that. But did you have to toy with him like that?" She wrapped her arm around his waist and brought him back to the onlooking crowd.

" Aw, Mac, you never let me have any fun..." Animal mock-whined as he grinned " I think your partner wants to talk to you..."

Harm looked over at Animal," You're not making this easy for me, are you..."

Animal retorted," Hey, with you, everything is never easy...now willya shut your gap and talk to that pretty jarhead of yours?" Mac blushed. "Before I get my mind up to it to ask her out..." Mac blushed even more furiously.

July 4th, 1300 ZULU

INDEPENDENCE DAY

WASHINGTOND.C.

Just for one day, the no-fly zone around the White House was relaxed. There would be an aerial demonstration by the F-14 Tomcats for the U.S. President. Animal and Keeter were a part of that aerial demonstration by the U.S. Navy's VF-41 Black Aces fighter squadron. Harm and Mac were looking forward to that aerial demonstration. Their friend was going to be flying

element lead for the diamond formation of Tomcats that would do a fly-by over the center of the White House heading for the WashingtonMemorialTower.

Rear Admiral AJ Chegwidden, in dress whites and immaculate gold shoulder-boards grinned at the two officers. Mac was in her Marine Blues and Harm was also in his dress whites.

" You miss the flying, Commander?" asked AJ Chegwidden.

Harm replied quietly," To tell you the truth, sir. Yes, I do."

AJ grinned," I knew it. Really makes you wish that you could still be up there with your friends, I guess."

(Fast Eagle 101)

"Scooter, you read me?" Animal said as he clipped his oxygen mask onto his helmet. The Tomcat was still at Oceana, as he readied for the formation flight. It would take barely fifteen minutes to be over the White House. " Canopy coming closed, keep your arms clear of the rails."

" Roger...that..." Scooter's reply came through his earphones inside his helmet.

" Can you hear the ceremony on the radio?" Animal asked.

Scooter tuned it in and said," Yep, you got the exact overhead time."

" That's a roger..." Animal responded, then switching to UHF on the transponder, he asked," Keeter...you ready?"

" Gotcha...Animal...let's boogie..." They taxied out to the runway and then stopped as Animal lined up his nose with the centre-line. " Fast Eagle 101, clearance requested DC Departure. Echo-Delta White House Overhead Time 1322."

" Roger that, Fast Eagle 101, Have a good flight...you are cleared for departure." came the response from the tower.

" Roger." Animal thumbed the throttle forward while still standing on brake. Waiting for Keeter to complete his departure clearance, he watched Keeter. When Keeter threw a thumbs up, Animal resumed looking forward and released the brake. The punch in the back from two General Electric GE100-400 afterburning turbofans slammed Animal back in his ejection seat. The F-14 took off like a cat scalded with hot oil. At the midway point of the

runway, Animal pulled back gently on the stick and thrust the throttle into Zone 1 afterburner. " Yeehah..." came Scooter's yell from the back seat. Keeter's Tomcat was right beside his as they turned towards WashingtonDC. The other two Tomcats of the diamond formation came from CVW (Carrier Air Wing) 8's VF-84 (soon to be disestablished) Jolly Rogers Squadron.

1319 ZULU

THE WHITE HOUSE

The President spoke as he surveyed the crowd. " Today, we celebrate the day that our fore-fathers signed the document now known as the Declaration of Independence. They signed it to break the last tie to a country that was in their past. Today, over 300 years ago, they signed a document that brought into life the greatest country on the face of the earth.

The UNITED STATES OF AMERICA. They created the United States. Today we stand for freedom, for democracy. Other countries look to us to provide the stability in the Free World today. And we provide the spear that keeps the cause, that our forefathers created for us so long ago, alive. That cause is freedom..."

The whine of jet engines in the background was heard. " And the tip of that spear is young military men and women much like yourself who have given of themselves to provide the very force to support the ideals of freedom, to give their lives in the defence of this very country, in defence of the countries that look to us for support." The loud roar, drowned out

the President's speech, so he stopped and looked towards the sky as the F-14 Tomcats in diamond formation came over the center part of the White House, at just about tree-top level.

(Fast Eagle 100)

" Victory 207, tighten up on my wing..." Animal called out to Lieutenant Commander Phil "Metalman" Burrows, as they came towards the White House at just about 200 feet. The cheering from the ground was even audible over the roar of the F-14s. " Prepare on the mark of three to break right. Fast Eagle 105. Victory 202 Follow, Fast Eagle 105 to the right. Break..."

Upon receipt the element lead (Animal) and the port wingman broke towards the left of the WashingtonMonument, the starboard wingman and trail broke towards the right side of the WashingtonMonument. The two elements of Tomcats broke at exactly the same time and bisected the Monument at the same level. Animal cranked his nose up 45 degrees, selected Zone 3 afterburn and pulled into a vertical climb.

1323 ZULU

WHITE HOUSE MAIN LAWN

Harm was looking at the sky as the F-14 Tomcats cranked into the vertical, rocking the WhiteHousePlaza with the sound of their passage. The military and civilian bystanders were awe-struck by the display. Harm glanced over at Mac. She was standing there with an awestruck look on her face too. Most civilian women were standing around with their fingers in

their ears as the cement seemed to buckle from the noise. But Mac just stood and drank the noise in. He looked closer and he saw tears of pride in her eyes. The top of the WashingtonMonument had the flag of the United States of America. Mac saluted the flag that was waving in the distance. Harm watched for a moment and then snapped off a salute as well.

The air demonstration was over and Harm grinned,"So, Mac, enjoy it?"

" Yeah...that's what you call the Sound of Freedom, right?" Mac said as she looked reflectively at him. Even though Harm's uniform had the JAG symbol on his sleeves, he had the gold wings of a Naval Aviator. He had earned the right to wear it. He could still fly during the daytime, only not at night.

Harm reflected on his friends, Most aviators had shunned him except those who had been close to him. It was almost as if what he had, night-blindness, could be contagious. But Animal and Keeter had, in their own way, had boosted him throughout a tough period and a transition period into Law. Even in the middle of his course when he had self-doubts about how well he was succeeding, Animal had read him the riot act and told him to get "his head out of his ass...and study...goddamnit..." that was his exact words. They had stuck by him through it all and supported him, just as Mac was doing.

" Mac, can I talk to you for moment." They ambled away from the crowds as they headed for someplace quiet and reflective.

" Penny for your thoughts?" Mac asked after an indeterminable moment of silence.

" So, do you like Animal..." Harm asked.

" Yes, I do like him alot..." Mac replied. Harm looked a little disappointed.

"Tell ya what...you wanna go on a date with him?" Harm grinned shyly.

Mac looked at him strangely." Why are you asking me?" she said, looking at him with an expression of shock. " Harm, Animal is a good friend; to both of us. But my feelings for him are different than what they are for you. And if you set both Animal and I up, I doubt that it's going to work out, besides, he's already seeing someone seriously." Harm's jaw nearly hit the ground.

" So, frankly, Animal and I are just friends, close friends, but dear friends. Now you, on the other hand..." Mac grasped Harm's hand. " are such a dear that you want to set both Animal and me up, but I've been eyeing another character who has a set of Navy Wings...Geez, what attracts me to guys who are innocent, starry-eyed and naive who are Navy aviators..." Mac rolled her eyes. Harm's jaw seemed to end up resting on the ground after this disclosure.

" Who is the lucky guy?" Harm asked, once he could move his mouth after nearly tripping over his jaw. "So, which squadron is he in?"

" No squadron, he works at the JAG office..." Mac grinned. " And he does wear a set of gold wings..." she smirked with that mischievous twinkle of her eyes.

Harm was a little slow to come around, but as that bit of information digested, a gigantic smile lit up his face.

" So, Mr, Dense finally clues in..." Mac jabbed him playfully.

Harm engulfed her in a big hug and a tender kiss as the two of them relished the moment of realization of their love for each other. They didn't care who saw them or what would happen. They separated after a long moment,a deep hungry look passing between them. Mac murmurred "I could get to like this..."

" So, what about Gumby?" Harm asked.

" Who cares..." was the response.

" Wanna go out for something to eat? I'm getting hungry..." Harm said.

" Beltway Burgers..." was Mac's reply. Harm rolled his eyes...

" God, Mac, we gotta get you off these Beltway Burgers..."

" Forget it...no way..."

" We'll work on it..." Was Harm's response.

" NOT A CHANCE!"

THE END. (or is it? -evil grin-)

Author's Note: OK, folks. Let's see a show of hands, how many people wanted Brumby to get his comeuppance. I thought so...But Harm would get in trouble with JAG if he did the deed, so who else but a third character. Personally I hate the character and I hate the way Belisarius is going with the characters. God, I hate that Mic Brumby character. Should have had Clay Webb shoot him, but well, that would put Webb on Federal Death Row for 1st Degree Murder-premeditated and that wouldn't be good, would it?

Scene stolen from Karate Kid Part I. Sorry. Words different though.


End file.
